


There's a First Time For Everything

by tinygaymoonfae



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fingering, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Nonbinary Character, Other, everyone loves them tho its ok, handjobs, listen foreplay is good and important, mc is an emotional mess, nby mc, so much damn foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygaymoonfae/pseuds/tinygaymoonfae
Summary: So many routes, so little time.  This is just a little taste of how they all play out.  Or: how MC's first time with everyone goes.





	1. Zen

     As much as you’d like to say you enjoyed the party, you can’t even remember it. After Zen called you up on stage with him, everything had turned into a blur. He hadn’t let go of you since then. Maybe the two of you had danced, and you were fairly certain he’d kissed you at least a dozen times. But the rest…it felt like a dream.  
     The last guests were leaving. Yoosung was slumped over a table, hair messy from dancing and a soft smile on his lips. Even Jumin seemed to be happy. You wanted to stay; you wanted the party to never end. But your feet were tired and you were certain your makeup had long ago smudged away to reveal the dark circles under your eyes. Maybe it was the wine, or maybe it was the last notes of gentle music still hanging in the air, but you could feel warm tears spilling down your cheeks.  
     “Babe, what’s wrong?” Zen whispered, lifting your chin so your eyes met. His hand had been holding yours for hours yet somehow you’d forgotten he was beside you.  
     “Oh…no, I’m…I’m okay.” It was a lie but the worry in his eyes made the truth run and hide in the back of your throat.  
     “No, you’re not. Please, did I do something? Was it a mistake to tell the press…?”  
     “Zenny, oh Zen no!” You hadn’t meant to raise your voice but you couldn’t control your volume. The gentle stream of tears had turned into a river—you must look so ugly. “Zen is this real? You said it wasn’t like Cinderella but…what if tomorrow comes and everything goes back to the way it was…”  
     “Jumin, I trust you can handle it from here?” Zen says sharply. Jumin turns, annoyance furrowing his brow, until he sees your face.  
     “Yes, go home.”  
      Zen tightens his grip on your hand, pulling you out a back entrance and into a waiting car. Driver Kim doesn’t say a word as you fold your body into the seat and begin to sob. Zen stays unusually quiet. You want to calm down, control yourself, be strong for him like you had been for the past week. But suddenly you can’t, it’s as if every insecurity you’ve ever had is rushing through your veins, taking you over. You feel weak.

     “Thank you Driver Kim,” Zen says as the car pulls to a stop.  
     “Take care of them, Mister Zen.”

     Zen wraps his arms around you and lifts you up as you were made of paper. Normally you’d swoon and call him Hercules but tonight all you can do is put your face in his neck and close your eyes. Once you’re inside his apartment he sits on the couch, holding you on his lap like a child.  
     “Okay princette, take a deep breath. It’s just us now, tell me what’s wrong.” His voice is soft as silk; you don’t deserve to hear that voice.  
     You move off his lap, sitting up straight on the edge of the couch.  
     “I’ll tell you…but promise you won’t laugh.”  
     "I would never laugh at you.” Zen looks at you, waiting. You hope he’s right.  
     “I’ve never been in a relationship before.” Saying it aloud makes it feel even more pathetic. “Actually…last night was my first kiss…” you worry your lip. “ I have no idea what I’m doing Zen, I’ve never felt this way before.” You can’t look at him so you stare at your lap.  
    “Babe…I’m sorry, I wish I’d known.” Zen puts his hand on your shoulder gently, as if his touch could break you.  
    “No I…you couldn’t have known. It’s not your fault.” He opens his mouth to say something but you interrupt him.  
     “I’m not telling you this because I’m upset with you Zen, I’m upset with myself.” He looks confused. “You’re beautiful and kind and I don’t deserve you, I’m--”  
     Suddenly he kisses you, pulling you close.  
    “I don’t care what you think you are. You’re beautiful to me; everything about you is perfect. I love you and that’s all there is to it, nothing you say will change that.” Despite yourself you laugh, how typical of Zen to say just the right thing. “I am sorry that I took your first kiss without knowing, though,” he whispers.  
     “I’d have given it to you anyway Zenny.” Now it’s his turn to laugh at your cheesy lines. “I love you too.”  
     “See there, princette there wasn’t anything to be upset about. Don’t ever be afraid to tell me what’s bothering you, I am your knight in shining armor after all!”  
     For a while, the two of you just sit there, holding onto each other and enjoying the quiet. Zen plays with your hair, running his fingers through it. The action soothes you, and you breath easily again. But as you relax, you become aware of just how close he is to you, how his body is pressed against yours. You also become aware, much to your embarrassment, of the dampness soaking your panties. Timidly, you put your hand on his knee and slowly slide it up his thigh, pleased with the hitch in his breathing.  
     “I guess it’s…not such a bad thing that I’m still a virgin.”  
     “Is that so, princette?” he purrs softly.  
     “It just means that giving myself to you will be even more special. That is, if you want me.”  
      In a flash, you’re flat on your back with Zen pinning you down. He kisses you softly, a tease, before his lips trail down to your neck.  
      “If I want you, what a silly question,” Zen says before nipping at your collarbone. “Would you like that, my love, would you like to give yourself to me completely?”  
     “Yes, more than anything in the world yes.” As soon as the words are out of your mouth, he kisses you. Harder this time. His hand grazes your thigh. You moan into his mouth at the new sensation, surprised by how much the touch affects you.  
Without speaking, he lifts you up, never taking his mouth off yours. He carries you to the bedroom and lays you on the bed. Your skin feels hot, as if every nerve were on fire. Zen traces his fingertips along your jaw, never quiet touching you. You try to remember what you’ve seen in movies, how to touch him, and how to act but your brain won’t work right. He’s not close enough, you spread your knees for him to move closer, but he doesn’t. It’s only a few inches but it feels like miles and you want to scream.  
     “Zen…”  
     “Yes?” He whispers.  
     “I won’t break, love. You don’t have to hold back.”  
     He chuckles, “we’re going to take this slow princette. I want it to be perfect.”  
     He sits up and takes off his shirt, moonlight from the windows shinning across his body.  
     “God, you’re so beautiful,” you say without thinking.  
     “I was going to say the same thing about you. Sit up now, princette, you’re overdressed.” In a second, he unzips your dress and pulls it off your shoulders. As it falls away to reveal skin his eyes grow wide, hungry. You put your hands on his chest and he kisses your lips softly, trailing down to your neck and again you moan embarrassingly loud.  
    “Oh god Zen…”  
     “We’ll get there love, patience.”  
      A hand slips under your arm to unhook your binder. It takes him a moment but when it comes lose, he throws it to the side and stares at you in awe. Blush spreads across your cheeks.  
     “Do…do you like what you see?” you whisper, hoping you sound sexy instead of nervous.  
     “Princette you’re perfect.”  
      Patience is overrated. With quick fingers, you unbuckle his pants, causing him to shiver. They slide off his slender hips with ease to reveal tight black briefs. You can see a prominent bulge and it causes you to blush furiously.  
     “Zen if you don’t take me now so help me god…” A hand slips between your thighs, interrupting your protest. You lift your hips as he shimmies off your panties which are now decidedly soaked. Zen pushes you back on the bed and coaxes your knees apart easily, kissing you with a hunger you never thought possible. Without warning, his fingers brush against your clit and you gasp.  
     “Zenny oh god,” you whimper. Though your eyes are closed, you just know he’s smirking. Again, he strokes your clit and your hips buckle. Taking that as encouragement, he slips a finger inside you. You’ve done this to yourself hundreds of times but his fingers feel different, better. He teases you, thrusting his fingers agonizingly slow. Then he curls one, hitting the spot you’ve never been able to reach and you see stars.  
     “Jesus Christ, fuck Zen!”  
      Zen groans, removing his fingers suddenly. Before you can complain, he begins placing open-mouthed kisses on your breasts. His lips move to your stomach then hips then thighs at a glacier slow pace. Each kiss feels like an electric shock. Just as your about to tell him to hurry up his tongue is lapping against your clit. You grab onto his hair and he moans against you. Any semblance of dignity disintegrates as you give into ecstasy. You buck your hips, desperate for more friction.  
     “Zen please fuck me,” you cry. He sits up, a look of victory on his face. With a touch of embarrassment, you notice the glistening liquid on his chin.  
     “Shame, you tasted delicious.” He reaches over to the nightstand and opens the drawer. After fishing around for a moment he finds a bottle of lube. Positioning himself once again between your thighs, he wets his fingers. Never breaking eye contact, he coats your entrance thoroughly. If your cheeks weren’t already red, they are now.  
Satisfied with his work he places the bottle on the table and looks at you with a serious face. “Are you ready, love?”  
     “Yes, I’m ready.” He kisses your lips almost timidly, the beast momentarily contained to ensure your comfort.  
Slowly he slides his cock inside you and you gasp. He pauses for you to breath, adjust to the new sensation. When you nod, he continues until he’s completely buried in you. For a moment, lock eyes, breathing heavily. You can feel him shaking, restraining himself.  
     “I’m ready,” you whisper again. Zen begins thrusting tantalizingly slow. Each movement sends an electric pulse through your nerves. Already you feel heat pooling in your abdomen and you know you won’t last long.  
     “ Zen please!” You beg, digging your nails into his back. He picks up the pace and you curse loudly.  
     “Fuck princette, god you feel so good,” he rasped into your neck. He gently nips your collarbone before moving to your nipples—licking and sucking them expertly. That’s all it takes to push you over the edge, and your vision fades.  
     “Zen! Oh, fuck oh god oh fuck!” Your orgasm shoots through you and your clench your thighs around Zen. He pauses, not wanting to over stimulate your nerves.  
     “Don’t stop please don’t stop!” Zen takes your nipple in his mouth once more, thrusting with abandon. There’s no rhythm to his movement, only a desperate search for friction.  
     “Princette fuck yes!” It only takes a moment and you can feel his cock pulsing inside you, filling you up. Zen keeps thrusting, riding out the high as it fades. Once it’s over, he kisses your cheek lazily, a smile on his lips.  
     “I love you Zen,” you whisper.  
     “I love you too,” he replies groggily. Rolling off you, he lays on his side. Smiling you curl yourself into his chest. You’re both drenched with sweat, and you can feel cum leaking down your thighs, but you’ve never felt more comfortable.  
    “Do you want to take a bath, love?” Zen asks once his breathing returns to normal.  
    “No—too comfy.” You wrap your arms around his waist, squeezing his ass playfully. “That was…amazing Zen, thank you.”  
    “Anytime sweetheart.”  
    You can feel your eyelids begin to droop, exhaustion taking over you.  
   “Was it worth the wait?” Zen whispers, a note of uncertainty in his voice.  
   “God yes,” you reply, not opening your eyes. “I’m glad I waited for you.”  
    Zen’s quiet for a few minutes and you think he’s fallen asleep. You pry your eyes open to check. Instead, he’s staring straight at you, a look of complete adoration on his face.  
    “I love you so much,” he whispers, so quiet you can barely hear him.  
    “I love you too, Zen.” He kisses your forehead and pulls you closer to him, holding you tight. The two of you are out in seconds.


	2. Yoosung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New routes, new partners, new things to try. Or in other words: it's Yoosungs turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies I am SO sorry this took me so long. I'm in my junior year of college and it's absolutely killing me. I know it's a bit short but I really wanted to get it published for ya'll. I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
> I'm going to be trying to get on a more regular update schedule for all my fics, probably something like monthly or twice monthly. Thank you for being patient with me!
> 
> As always my smut isn't beta'd because lord knows I'm too shy to let any of my friends read it.

     You finally admitted defeat and put your book down. It had gotten to be night without you noticing. Yoosung was at his computer, brow furrowed in concentration. His face was lit by the screen, and the tapping of the keyboard was the only sound in the apartment. The two of you had decided to stay in tonight instead of going out. You’d both been trying to get out more often but sometimes being a hermit was just too appealing. Besides a coffee run, you’d been inside all day.  
He had his headphones in and didn’t notice your staring, and you took the opportunity to look him over. His arms were bare, and while they weren’t incredibly muscular, they were considerably more toned than when you’d met him ten months prior. Something you’d been noticing lately, with an interest unusual for you. An earlier conversation came to your mind.  
     “I’m ace,” you said timidly, “or…something like that. I’m not sure exactly…”  
     “That’s fine babe, I don’t really care if we don’t—um—you know,” Yoosung babbled, too embarrassed to say it aloud.  
     “Thank you Yoosung.”  
     Your relationship with him had lasted much longer than any of the flings you had forced yourself into back in high school. Unlike your previous partners, Yoosung never pushed you or questioned your boundaries. He never seemed to mind when you pulled away from a make out session and never asked for more.  
     Except…  
     Except recently, you found yourself kind of…wanting more. It wasn’t a feeling you were used to. True, his beautiful eyes had always given you butterflies but this was different. Now his kisses made your heart beat faster and you found yourself wondering what it would be like if you didn’t pull away. It wasn’t a bad turn of events, but the suddenness of it made your head spin. How had this sweet beautiful boy done what no one else had been able to? What made him so special? You’d been thinking about it for the past few weeks, turning it over in your mind to find out what had changed.  
     Yoosung stretched, breaking your train of thought. Raising his arms over his head caused his tank top to rise up, exposing skin, and a few wisps of hair at his navel. He still hadn’t noticed you for which you were grateful; you could feel your face burn as blush covered your cheeks. Was this what your friends meant when they talked about attraction?  
     “Aw, what’re you blushing about cutie?” Yossung said, startling you.  
     “Um, nothing just thinking about something,” you replied, noting that your voice sounded a bit lower than usual. Yoosung raised an eyebrow.  
     “You sure you’re okay?”  
     You pushed yourself off the couch and made your way to his desk—plopping down on his lap. Which is when you remembered you were both wearing only underwear. You’d sat like this dozens of times, and seen him half dressed more often than not, but today it made your blush deepen. You nuzzled your face into his neck and threw your arms around his waist.  
     “I’m confused is what I am.” He put his warm hands on your back, stroking you in a soothing motion.  
     “Confused about what? If you want to talk, that is. If not we can just snuggle while you think it over.” It was tempting to take him up on the offer, to ignore your confusion in favor of a much more pleasant activity. You could try to forget whatever it was you were feeling. But, no, you promised yourself that you’d be honest with him about everything. Even if it was awkward.  
     “I thought I was ace but now I’m not so sure, because lately when you kiss me I feel warm all over and I keep thinking about…about things I never thought about before. It’s confusing.”  
     Yoosung hums, processing what you said.  
     “That does sound confusing. But its okay, you know. When you first told me, I did some research and it said asexuality is a spectrum? So it’s not totally unheard of.”  
     For a few minutes, you thought it over. A spectrum. That made sense, you guessed. People were complicated. Yoosung continued rubbing you back, and slowly you felt yourself relax.  
     “Would…I mean…would it be okay if we tried—you know, something more than kissing?” You asked. “I don’t know how much I want to do and it might be a onetime thing so if you’re not okay with it then-” Yoosung pushed you off his chest until he could look at your face.  
     “Of course, love. If you’re sure you want to try. I really care about you and I don’t want to do anything you’re not okay with.”  
His face was serious, jaw set firmly. His gaze holds yours—the left one cloudy but focused. Within less than two weeks of meeting you, he’d been willing to put himself him harm’s way for you. He’s trusted you to be there for him. Maybe you could do that too, maybe you could put faith in your relationship and test these new waters. You owed it to yourself to let yourself try. It felt like a trust fall but you knew Yoosung would be there to catch you.  
     “Yes. Yes I want to try.”  
     You could feel your heart beating like it wants to escape your chest. Everything slowed down as you brought your mouths together. You’d kissed hundreds of times but this time there was something extra. Something warm and sweet. Anticipation flavored your kiss like candy. Quickly the chaste pecks turned deeper, tongues exploring as if it was brand new. Yoosung gently nibbled your bottom lip and you moaned softly. Under your hips you felt what must be his cock harden. Timidly you grind your hips against it and it’s his turn to moan into the kiss.  
     “Can we go to the bedroom,” Yoosung whispered.  
     “God yes.”  
     You practically leap off his lap, full of nervous energy. He takes your hand and guides you to his bed. You turn off the lights while he draws the shades. Awkwardly he sits on the bed and you climb on his lap again, wanting as much of your bodies to touch as possible.  
     “You can say stop anytime, okay?”  
     “If I need to I will,” you say, reassuring him. He looks at you so seriously, as if this is the most important thing in the world to him. When he doesn’t do anything, you realize he’s letting you take the lead. There are a million things swirling through your mind, a million ways to proceed. One step at a time, you remind yourself. Don’t jump in head first.  
     You take his hand and place is on your upper thigh, hoping he’ll get the message. He chuckles nervously before slipping his fingers under the edge of your panties. Slowly, gently, he brings his fingertips between your thighs. You shiver. When did you get this wet? There’s no resistance when he presses his fingers into you. He’s so gentle, pumping his hand tenderly as if he could break you. His palm rubs again your clit and you wrap your arms around his neck, digging your nails into his skin. Too much of his skin is covered up.  
     “These need to go,” you say firmly, tugging your shirt off. Thankfully you’d opted to not wear a binder today. Yoosung takes his hand off you just long enough to remove his shirt before putting it right back, harder this time. You feel his cock pressing against you, still trapped in his boxers, and before you can think it over you reach into them and wrap your hand around it. You had no idea what you expected cocks to be like but this isn’t it. It sits heavy in your hand, warm and flushed and leaking precum. You run your finger through it and Yoosung’s hips buckle slightly. Pulling away from him enough to look him in the eyes you put the finger in your mouth, sucking the fluids off. His blush darkens.  
     “I’m not going to last long if you do things like that,” he whines.  
     “That’s okay; I don’t think I will either.” You wrap your hand tightly around his cock and begin rhythmically pumping. Taking the hint      Yoosung begins rocking his fingers, adding two more inside you. You grind down on his hand, rapidly losing self-control.  
Yoosung begins kissing down your neck, nipping and sucking at your skin in a way that you just know will leave bruises. But you’re too far gone to care. You try to keep a rhythm going but your mind is going fuzzy. Absently you hear a tearing sound as Yoosung pushes your panties down for better access.  
     Suddenly you feel his lips on your side as he bites your tender skin. Not hard enough to bleed but enough to cause pain. Or pleasure. Or both. It’s too much, suddenly something within you breaks. You see stars and the world turns upside down. As if from a distance, you hear Yoosung cry out your name before cumming, hot fluids gushing out onto your hand and thighs. His fingers curl, hitting a spot inside you that makes your whole body shake.  
     It takes you a while to come back to reality, but when you do, you realize you’re still holding Yoosung’s cock.  
     “Oh fuck sorry!”  
     “It’s okay.”  
     You untangle yourself from him and note that you’re sticky.  
     “Do you want to shower?”  
     “Yeah but you go first,” he says sleepily.  
     “I meant, like, with me?”  
     “Oh!” his blush comes racing back to his cheeks.  
     “Yoosung you just had your hand in my vagina I don’t think showering together is that weird.” You giggle and kiss his cheek. “You’re such a dork I love you.”  
     Instantly you realize what you just said, and that you’ve never said those words before. Panic sets in, pushing away the bliss.  
     Yoosung smiles brightly, standing to pick you up bridal style.  
     “I love you too baby. Oh and um…sorry about your underwear I got a little overzealous.”  
     “It’s alright, you can make it up to me somehow,” you say, wiggling your eyebrows suggestively.  
     “Good god I’ve created a monster.”  
     “Oh no whatever shall you do?” you ask.  
     “I’ve got a few ideas,” he replies before carrying you to the shower. This definitely won’t be a onetime thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter partially took so long because I was basing it on my own experiences as a demisexual! It's been a few years and I wanted to really capture the overwhelming feeling of first being attracted to someone. It's fun and amazing and scary and weird. And it's not unheard of for us demi's to have zero sex drive before this, so you can imagine it's an incredibly strange and fascinating experience. 
> 
> To all my lovelies on the ace spectrum--you're awesome and I love you so much! You don't need sexual attraction to be happy. But if you do at some point discover it be safe and be sure your partner is willing to be patient with you. Not everyone is understanding and you deserve a considerate partner who listens and respects your boundaries.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, and the first smut I've ever written! If you have any critiques please tell me. Otherwise I hope you liked it! I'll be updating it whenever I get the chance.
> 
> Note: As a gender neutral alternative to princess I've used princette
> 
> Thank you to AWheelchairGirl for noting an error I made, you're a life saver!!


End file.
